


Never Had a Dream Come True

by anonymonypony



Category: Free!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competitive as always, Haruka and Rin enter a bet to see who can win Makoto's heart by the 2012 Olympics, but things take a turn for the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Makoharurinweek 2k15 Day 7: For the Future
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo, this was meant to be a one-shot, but knowing my rate of work...it'll take forever to finish this so I might as well split it up in parts.
> 
> Taking Rome 2009 as the starting point, this fic will follow our three main characters through to London 2012.

“Quit moping, dickhead, and let’s go out.”

Haruka sighs into the phone.

“No.”

“Fuck you! I am going over to your room right now and dragging you out of there.”

Rin hangs up.

Haruka settles back into his bed and pulls the covers way past his head. He begins counting mackerel to will himself into a deep sleep.

_One mackerel, two mackerel, three mackerel…_

At eighty-four mackerel, Haruka is still wide awake and his doorbell rings, followed by incessant tapping on the door.

“Haru, let me in. Haru—damn you—I know you’re in there. Let me in, Haru.”

Out of civic-mindedness, Haruka doesn’t want to be at the centre of a nuisance, so he slides out of bed and shuffles to the door in those ubiquitous hotel slippers of a flimsy towelly material with the foam base.

When Haruka opens the door he is greeted by the sight of Rin in a thin, shredded tank top that hangs loosely off his body, and skinny jeans so tight Rin might get deep vein thrombosis at any moment.

“The fuck are you dressed like that, Haru,” Rin comments rhetorically.

Haruka is in his sleepwear: his favourite old shirt of Northern Stoplight Loosejaw-kun, and polka dotted navy blue boxer shorts.

“We’re going out,” Rin says like it’s self-evident truth.

Haruka can’t be bothered to reply so he shuffles back into bed into the exact same position he left it.

“Hey, Haru, hey—” Rin chases Haruka into the room. “What’s up with you? Not feeling well?”

“Leave me alone. Let me sleep.”

“It’s only nine p.m. and we’re in _Rome_ , Haru. You know what they say about Rome, right? We’re supposed to do as they do, and I bet they’re all out there partying the night away…”

Haruka curls into a tighter ball under the covers.

“Haru…” Rin’s voice softens. “Hey, Haru, I know it’s tough to not do as well as you hoped, but this is our first international competition. I mean, I sucked at my events too, and you know, at least if we suck, we suck together, you know what I mean?”

 _Really? Really?_ Because the last Haruka checked, Rin made it into the semis of one event while Haruka was cut at the heats in all rounds. Granted, Rin came last in that semi he entered, but at least he was in a semi.

The bed dips on the other side as Rin presumably drops his butt on the unoccupied half. Haruka pushes the covers away from his face to check that Rin isn’t thinking of getting too close, because it is the sort of weird and unwarranted habit that Rin has.

Rin seems to think that eye contact is a go ahead for him to get comfortable, so Rin sprawls all over the empty side. Haruka can smell the product in Rin’s hair from where he is and Haruka feels slightly grossed out by the fact that all this product is in contact with his once-pristine spare pillow.

“You’re in _outside_ clothes,” Haruka points out, hoping that Rin will get the hint to scoot off the bed.

Rin just looks at Haruka and sighs wistfully, locking his hands behind his head.

“Are you homesick, Haru?”

Haruka refuses to dignify that question with a response, so Rin babbles on about how all the other guys are out and about, presumably painting the town not red but greenish-yellow with sick. Straight white dudes are so gross, Rin complains.

_Yeah, I’m not the one training with them in their country._

“Makoto asked me how you were doing,” Rin suddenly says, and Haruka snaps to attention.

_When was Rin talking to Makoto?_

“Yeah, I was kind of speaking to Makoto for a bit before I came here.”

There is an involuntary frown tugging at Haruka’s eyebrows.

“Hey, can I ask you something, Haru?”

Haruka exercises his right to remain silent—uncertain where this will lead.

“I, um, can I ask if Makoto’s like, attached?”

“Attached” makes it sound like there’s still an umbilical cord dangling off Makoto’s belly button or something.

“Why,” Haruka replies in a manner resembling a statement.

“I er…I kind of like Makoto? And I just wanted to know, you know? And you’re his best friend and all, so of all people you would know, right? This is not the kind of thing you ask a person to their face…”

“Why,” Haruka prods again.

“Makoto’s really...cute? Don’t you think? He’s really um, cute, in, like, a cute way?”

Haruka wouldn’t describe Makoto as _cute_ cute.

“So…do you know? If he’s like, seeing anyone?”

Haruka has always made it a point to know everything about Makoto, so of course Haruka knows the answer to this question but he’s not going to give it to Rin.

“Yes, Makoto is taken,” Haruka replies flatly, turning away from Rin.

“What? No, come on, damn, I should’ve known. There’s no way a guy like that would be single for long.”

 _Yeah…Rin…just give up_ , Haruka thinks.

“I mean…Haru…do you know who Makoto is seeing? Like, what’s this person like? What’s their name? What are they like?”

“This person is really cool. Much cooler than the likes of you, Rin,” Haruka replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Reeeally?” Rin drawls out. “Who on earth could that be?”

Haruka has had enough of Rin’s babbling. He turns to look Rin dead in the eye.

“Me,” Haruka says.

Rin’s jaw falls open. “Dude, you’re not cooler than me.”

Haruka shrugs and turns away from Rin once more, cocooning himself in the scratchy generic brown hotel blanket.

“No way, Haru. You’re dating Makoto? But Makoto hasn’t said anything about it to me.”

“I guess he simply didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Haruka replies with insouciance.

“No…no way,” Rin repeats, as if still in shock. “I’m going to ask him about this right now…”

Haruka jolts up. 

“Stop.”

“What?” Rin looks up with Haruka with his mouth half-open in an unattractive gape. Rin’s phone is sitting squarely in his palm.

“Don’t you fucking dare ask Makoto that,” Haruka growls, moving to snatch the phone before Rin causes any damage.

Rin’s mouth opens and closes like a brainless goldfish, and then he scrambles to grab his phone back from Haruka.

“Ohhhh…” Rin begins, triumph seeping into his voice as he wrestles Haruka into a head vice. “I get it…Makoto’s not seeing anyone…you just don’t want me getting in the way…”

“Bugger off,” Haruka mumbles into Rin’s armpit as he tries to wriggle out of Rin’s grip.

“Ohhhh….I get it…” Rin repeats, voice obnoxiously loud. “You like Makoto too…don’t you? But you’re too much of a wimp to actually tell him…oh my god…”

“Enough,” Haruka stamps out, as he almost throws Rin over his head in an aerial flip. “This isn’t funny.”

“How long have you had a crush on your best friend, huh, Haru?” Rin taunts, waggling his eyebrows. “Wow. I mean. Your best friend. And you can’t even be honest about your feelings for him.”

Rin’s words spur Haruka into a fit and he lunges straight for Rin’s solar plexus but Rin deftly doges in time to lock his arms around Haruka’s waist, immobilizing Haruka. Haruka flails and thrashes around in hopes of being too much for Rin to handle, but Rin wraps his arms tighter around Haruka. Haruka has to hit below the belt to win this. Reaching into the back of Rin’s jeans, Haruka feels around for Rin’s underwear to give the wedgie of Rin’s life…only to feel nothing.

Haruka and Rin both recoil from each other like frightened cobras. 

“S-s-sorry,” Haruka mumbles, an arm drawn across his body, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin says, also avoiding eye contact. 

There is a lull of silence as both Rin and Haruka try to recover from the accidental physical contact.

“Hey, um, Haru?” Rin says after a while, striking fear into Haruka’s heart. What if Rin is truly offended by Haruka’s butt-grabbing antics? It really didn’t occur to Haruka that…Rin might be missing…a layer of underwear…

“Nn?” Haruka breathes out.

“Um, I was just thinking. How about we settle this thing once and for all?”

Haruka slowly turns to face Rin, pushing aside his apprehension.

“You and me. And Makoto. Let’s make a bet.”

“How?”

“Because you live in Tokyo with Makoto you have an unfair advantage. How about—let’s give it three years. Until the Olympics. We know it’s in London, right? How about—the loser has to book the most expensive room at the most expensive hotel in London, for the sole enjoyment of the winner and Makoto?”

“How do you win?”

“Hmm…let’s see. How about…by the twenty-twelve Olympics…whichever one of us gets Makoto to wear a shirt with their name on it in the spectator stands is the winner?”

It’s…Haruka’s never heard a plan like this before. It’s preposterous, ridiculous, nonsensical—and yet, Haruka’s never wanted to beat Rin this much at something.

Rin clears his throat and adds with more gusto, “There can only be one name on that shirt, by the way. Just so we’re clear.”

There’s a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through Haruka’s veins.

“We’re on,” Haruka agrees, fists clenching in determination. “London. Twenty-twelve.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're off! Rin, as usual, has the stronger start thanks to his powerful kick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm...the continuation of this mad caper...I guess?

**How to Woo Makoto Tachibana: A Guide by Rin Matsuoka**

  1. Tell Makoto you’ll be in town. A) You live so far away B) Makoto will make time to meet up because he’s such a sweetheart
  2. Tell Makoto it’s just a “casual meeting”
  3. Book a table for two at a fancy restaurant
  4. Realise that the restaurant has a dress code
  5. Agonise for hours, days, weeks, how to tell Makoto about the dress code
  6. Pray that Makoto’s love of fashion means he will turn out nicely dressed anyway
  7. Just hours before, panic and buy a whole new outfit in your best estimate of Makoto’s size (Mmm, the breadth of those shoulders, mmm, the length of those legs, mmm, the tiny little v of his tapering waist…)



 

 

They’ve agreed to meet at Daikanyama station. Rin is early, clutching onto several large paper bags of expensive tailored separates. Okay, yeah, Rin knew all along that this was a trendy shopping district, and so maybe he went a little crazy at the quaint little boutiques in the vicinity.

It was difficult, to say the least, to convince the salespeople that he had to purchase blazers and trousers in sizes not his own—that no, the shoulders didn’t have to be taken in, and no, the trousers don’t have to be hemmed, and yes, Rin needed all of it RIGHT NOW.

Ten minutes before the agreed time, Makoto shows up—and oh, he’s impeccably dressed. It’s unfair—because of his build—everything looks good on Makoto. He’s tall and lean and everything just _drapes_ on him like they were meant to be there. Hell, it’s hard for Rin not to gawk at Makoto because is this what living in Tokyo does to him? Okay, so Makoto’s lost a bit of muscle mass since he stopped swimming, but he’s looking more modelesque than ever in his leanness. There is a touch of sophistication, an air of elegance—in the way the grown-up shawl collar cardigan hangs off Makoto’s shoulders to the fine cotton dress shirt underneath and the trousers, well-pressed and flat against his hips. And the shoes! Those are good shoes, shoes meant to last, worn enough times to bear the charm of their owner.

It’s hard for Rin not to fall over, weak in the knees.

“Rin!” Makoto calls out with the brightest smile.

Rin can’t even bear to say Makoto’s name in reply—such a name would be tarnished on his lips.

“That’s…a lot of shopping you’ve done,” Makoto comments good-naturedly, noting the volume of paper bags by Rin’s side.

Rin feels foolish for doubting Makoto’s dress sense in the slightest. Rin tries to laugh it off. “Hahahahaha, yeah! Silly me, I couldn’t help myself. I saw all the shops and it was just—I was just like shut up and take my money! Hahahaha.”

Makoto smiles warmly at Rin in return, and it takes all of Rin’s willpower not to go light on his feet.

“Shall we?”

They proceed to the restaurant, which has a beautifully appointed interior and a sparkling outdoor courtyard. Rin requested for the table to be in the outdoor courtyard. The dim light is flattering and the wine flows smoothly and by the end of the night Rin is a raging ball of hormones and impulses. It feels like every fibre of his being is calling out to Makoto, desperate for Makoto to just ravish him right there and then, but of course not—Makoto is restrained and reserved as always, talking about Haru, Haru, goddamn Haru, and the rest of the folks—Rei and Nagisa and Gou, and then it’s Haruka fucking Nanase again.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is hot on Rin's tails, our boys are neck and neck in competition.

**How to Woo Makoto Tachibana: A Guide by Haruka Nanase**

  1. You’re still neighbours, in a way. His apartment block is next to yours.
  2. The both of you have busy schedules, but you kinda meet up on a semi-regular basis anyway.
  3. And Makoto is usually the one who asks you out
  4. The times you’ve asked Makoto out…
  5. Well there was that one time the supermarket had the mackerel special and you bought too much so you had to go over to Makoto’s place to give him the extra
  6. You even cooked the mackerel for him
  7. And the both of you ate mackerel for an entire fortnight straight
  8. That was fun, going over every night to cook more mackerel until it ran out
  9. Makoto…Makoto responds well when you tell him there’s a special new deal…especially for poor, struggling students
  10. Like the 100yen ramen deal
  11. Or the stationery warehouse sale
  12. Makoto says you’ve got a good eye for discounts. That means he loves it, right?



 

 

Haruka starts paying attention to the flyers that go into his mailbox. 50-70% off sporting goods! 1-for-1 specials on Tuesday nights! 2500 yen all-you-can-eat special!

Haruka starts forwarding the juicier deals to Makoto. In turn, Makoto replies with his availability, and Haruka agrees to meet up. They will meet by the green space that divides their apartment blocks, and try out these new and not-to-be-missed specials.

On this day they are at a conveyor belt sushi restaurant, using a 1000 yen for 3000 yen worth of food coupon bought off the internet. Haruka bought three coupons, because for three coupons he can eat thrice the amount of fish he usually eats, which sounds like a real catch.

Makoto talks to Haruka about his troubles, and Haruka talks to Makoto about what’s eating him. Oftentimes when they meet, Makoto shows up with a stack of books tucked under his arm. Unlike most normal college kids, Makoto seems to have to put in an extraordinary amount of effort into his studies.

Haruka hardly shows up for class, being at the pool most of the time, and he listens to recordings of his lectures while training with weights in the gym. He submits assignments when required, and that’s the extent of his academic involvement.

Makoto has a part-time job as a cram school tutor, which he is constantly flitting in and out of. Haruka catches Makoto in the eaves of his lesson blocks. It’s been six months since Haruka returned from that outing in Rome and when they’re like this, side by side in a cramped counter seat, Haruka’s heart still races when he thinks about confessing to Makoto, but time and time again it gets stuck in his throat only for Haruka to swallow it back in.

For now, Haruka just keeps tabs on Makoto, asking Makoto questions about his life, questions about the people Makoto talks to, the occasional question about Rin dropped in oh-so-innocuously, just to check that Rin isn’t making any more progress than Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it's evident by now that the mood and structure of this fic is really different from my other fic--well, this one's really an exercise in fun and not meant to be long or taxing.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Xmas 2009! Haruka and Rin have showdown #1.

In months that follow, the weather is freaky and it snows on Christmas Day, snow thick enough to bury everything like cake icing. The news said that some people died from the cold, and Haruka wishes well for their departed souls and their family.

Swim practice is short today, because it’s awfully cold, and Haruka zips straight home right after, because it’s cold. Haruka is huddled up at home and bored, until he decides to look out of his window and he sees the powdery cake icing of snow over the green space next to his apartment, devoid of all people. Maybe this will be the day Haruka finally confesses to Makoto.

It is a Friday, although as a college kid and an athlete the weekends hardly make a difference to Haruka’s life. Friday is when Makoto doesn’t have work so he should be back by three.

It would be nice to do something for Makoto when he returns, Haruka thinks.

Slipping on some insulation gloves, Haruka piles on the winter coats and heads downstairs to the green space. Makoto will be home in about an hour, which gives Haruka time to do something special.

Haruka has it in mind to build a winter wonderland of snow sculptures for Makoto. It would be nice, if Haruka can take Makoto by the hand and lead him through a small path dotted by snow replicas of famous monuments, ending in a snow sculpture of Makoto himself. This is how monumental you are to me, Haruka will say to Makoto. You are, to me, on par with the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty and the Colisseum and the Parthenon and the Great Wall and the Pyramids, Mount Fuji and the Taj Mahal.

There is a whistling from the edge of the courtyard. Several hours have flown by, and Makoto has not returned, so Haruka’s scultures grew to be increasingly elaborate. Haruka is putting the finishing touches on his snow replica of Macchu Picchu when he turns around to see a glint of familiar red hair, face obscured by a gigantic bouquet of what seems to be almost a hundred red roses arranged in the shape of a heart—walking straight into Haruka’s lovingly crafted snow replica of the Sydney Opera House.

The sails of the Opera House tumble into the meandering pathway under Rin’s heavy boots. Rin lowers the obnoxious bouquet away from his face, sensing that something is wrong.

“You—you—“ Haruka stutters, flames of anger rising from seeing his hard work come undone so carelessly.

Rin’s jaw falls open. “T-This is amazing, Haru. Wow. Did you do all of this?”

“You _destroyed_ the Opera House,” Haruka accuses, alarms going off.

“What? The Opera House is perfectly fine, last I checked,” Rin replies with an air of flippancy. “And um, that’s barely twelve hours ago.”

“No, _my_ Opera House,” Haruka growls in a low voice, pointing at the crumble of snow at Rin’s feet.

“Wha—what?” Rin croaks, and steps backwards out of sheer horror—crashing right into the snow replica of the Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio de Janeiro.

Rin’s awareness of his own guilt is written all over his face. “My bad, my bad. Oh my god, whoa—Haru, oh my god, I’m such disaster.”

“Stop right there,” Haruka practically barks at Rin, before Rin flails around everywhere destroying Haruka’s snowscape like Godzilla. The Great Wall of China has been cleaved in two.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Yard.” Haruka mutters through gritted teeth.

“Okay, okay,” Rin shrugs. “But this is really amazing, Haru. Are you sure you don’t want me to help you put it back together?”

Haruka glares at Rin, emanating waves of passive aggression.

“You know, we used to do the snow sculpture thing when we were kids. It’ll be fun, come on.”

It’s a fair point, but Haruka still wants Rin off his back, not with that obnoxious bouquet in his face…

_Hang on._

“Who’s that for,” Haruka demands to know.

“Wha—What?” Rin tries to put on an innocent face, moving to hide the bouquet behind his back, a move that is bound to fail thanks to the overwhelming size of the floral arrangement.

“Aww, this?” Rin acts like he has just noticed the flower bouquet in his hands. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Is it for Makoto?” Haruka asks, the answer springing to mind just as he opens his mouth.

Rin’s jaw gapes open for a while as he tries to cook something up.

Rin’s eyes narrow.

Haruka’s fists clench.

“Hold up, Haru. Is this…” Rin’s eyes narrow further into a squint. “Is this all for Makoto…too?” Rin opens his hand in a wave to gesture at the snowscape.

Haruka doesn't need to answer. It's obvious enough.

Haruka lunges straight for Rin. “I was here first,” Haruka mutters, trying to pull Rin off the space before Rin wreaks intentional havoc on his efforts.

Rin somehow falls into the delusion that Haruka is trying to attack him and he resists, raising his arms to throw a preemptive punch at Haruka as he ends up once more in a wrestling bout with Haruka.

“You—mmfgh—were—nngh—not—argh—mfff—here—oof—first. I—auugh—planned—waargh—this—months—oowwwwoo—ago.”

Limbs are flying everywhere. Rin raises an arm which Haruka blocks, Haruka tries to turn Rin around to pin his arms to his back, but he fails when Rin tries a jump attack, leaping onto Haruka, bashing Haruka on the head with the bouquet of roses, which hurts like a motherfucker. Whoever said anything about a bunch of roses being like a bed is a liar. It’s a fucking boulder of roses. Rin has his legs wrapped around Haruka’s waist, Rin’s arms are around Haruka’s neck, and the fucking bouquet is in Haruka’s face so he can’t see where he’s going. Haruka has no choice but to spin around in an attempt to shake Rin off.

“R-Rin? Haru?” 

Haruka can recognise that voice from anywhere. It’s Makoto.

Rin immediately releases his grip on Haruka and falls to the ground in an unceremonial splat, squashing Haruka’s Eiffel Tower flat as a French crêpe.

All three of them are in shock.

Makoto is the first to react. “S-Sorry,” he begins. “Sorry for interrupting!” Makoto exclaims in a strangely twisted voice, and turns on his heels to flee towards his apartment.

Rin gapes at Haruka like it’s Haruka’s fault for starting all this when—oh, never fucking mind, everything’s all ruined now anyway. Half of Haruka’s snow sculptures have collapsed, and Haruka kicks at the remainder of his Statue of Liberty out of sheer frustration.

Rin picks his bouquet up from the ground, battered and out of shape.

“Do what you fucking want,” Haruka lashes out at Rin, raising up his hands in surrender. “I’m going home.”


End file.
